Indicia reading terminals are available in multiple varieties. The well known gun style reader as commonly seen at retail store checkout counters is typically available in a form devoid of a keyboard and display. Enhanced functioning indicia reading terminals having keyboards, displays, and advanced networking communication capabilities are also available. Typically, indicia reading terminals have triggers or buttons for activating decoding attempts. Some indicia reading terminals employ color image sensors.